Baby Baby Baby
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Sepasang pengantin baru yang dilanda kepanikan karena sang istri terus mual-mual. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dedicated for #NaruHinaWeddingCelebration


**Hola.. Minna-san.. Apakabar semuanya? Hehehe... Nai balik lagi dengan fic baru ^^**

 **Fic ini Nai buat untuk event #NaruHinaWeddingCelebration**

 **PROMPT : Buah Hati**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baby Baby Baby**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hinata's POV**

Mual...

Perutku benar-benar mual.

Entah mengapa sudah beberapa hari ini aku sering merasakannya terutama saat pagi hari seperti ini. Dengan cepat aku berlari menuju kamar mandi di luar karena kamar mandi dalam sedang dipakai suamiku.

Rupanya aku berlari kurang cepat hingga sebelum aku mampu mencapai pintu kamar mandi, seluruh gejolak yang ada di perutku terdorong begitu saja.

"Hoeeekkk..."

Setelah merasa semuanya berhasil dikeluarkan, aku mengambil lap basah di dapur dan mulai mengepel lantai yang terkena muntahanku. Encer karena hanya air, tapi tetap saja itu menjijikkan bukan?

"Hime?"

Suara berat suamiku berhasil mengagetkanku. Aku menengok ke belakang mendapati suamiku sedang berdiri di pintu kamar. Tubuhnya masih basah, hanya terbalut handuk dari pinggang sampai di atas lutut. Dadanya yang bidang dan bahunya yang lebar hasil latihan militernya begitu terlihat nyata. Rambutnya yang masih basah dengan air yang menetes-netes menambah kesan seksi. Err- aku tidak percaya aku baru saja mengatakannya.

Spontan aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Aku yakin pipiku sudah merah padam sekarang.

"Kau kenapa, sayang?"

Aduh! Tolong! Jangan mendekat!

Kau benar-benar membuat jantungku lompat-lompat. Bagaimana kalau sampai keluar dari tempatnya? Ya ampun.

"Badanmu terasa panas. Kau baik-baik saja? Dan kenapa kau malah mengepel?"

Aku menarik tangan suamiku yang sudah bertengger dengan manisnya di dahiku.

"A-Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto-kun."

"Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengepel lantai? Biar aku saja yang melakukannya. Lagipula bukankah baru kemarin aku mengepel lantai?"

"Tadi perutku mual sekali, Naruto-kun. Aku berlari ke kamar mandi, tapi belum sampai ke sana sudah muntah duluan."

Aku tersenyum menatap Naruto-kun. Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau pria yang baru dua bulan lalu menjadi suamiku itu memang sedang merona. Selanjutnya dia melirik ke kanan dan kiri sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan tangan kanan. Dalam hati aku terkikik geli. Aku tidak tahu jika ternyata suamiku bisa juga berpose imut seperti itu. Ah, aku jadi gemas.

"A-ano, Hinata. Apa kau masuk angin? Kau bilang kau muntah kan? Aku akan carikan obat untukmu."

Hihihi... Dia melarikan diri. Kau benar-benar lucu, Naruto-kun.

.

.

.

 **Naruto's POV**

Lagi?

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dalam seminggu.

Apa benar semuanya baik-baik saja?

Aku berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Tanpa permisi kudorong pintu aluminium yang ternyata tidak terkunci itu. Aku melihatnya.

Sosok wanita berrambut cukup panjang dan gelap tengah mengenakan gaun putih tipis. Dia berdiri membelakangiku. Aku menelan ludah dengan gugup. Sanggupkah aku menghadapinya?

Hei, kenapa muka kalian pucat begitu?

Apa kalian berpikiran aneh-aneh?

Wanita itu adalah istriku. Dan kenapa tiba-tiba aku gugup? Itu karena gaun tidur yang dipakainya begitu tipis sangat menggoda. Butuh standar keimanan yang tinggi untuk tidak menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Hime?"

Kuraih bahu mungil wanita itu membuatnya menoleh. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya begitu pucat sangat kontras dengan warna indigo rambutnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun bangun? Apa suaraku terlalu keras?"

Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum padanya. Wanita ini, selalu saja begitu. Selalu memikirkan keadaan orang lain sebelum dirinya sendiri, sejak sekolah dulu hingga sekarang.

"Aku kebetulan terbangun. Kau masih masuk angin? Sepertinya kita perlu ke dokter."

Kulihat Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, anata."

 **Blush!**

Sialan!

Panggilan lembut itu selalu saja membuatku panas dingin begini.

"Tidak! Kali ini kau tidak boleh menolak! Besok kita harus ke rumah sakit. Mungkin Sakura-chan bisa memeriksa keadaanmu."

Memang hanya sekilas tapi aku bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi istriku. Sepertinya nama Sakura-chan sedikit membuatnya merasa tidak enak. Aku tersenyum menyeringai. Sudah pasti istriku yang imut itu sedang cemburu.

Sebelum menikah kami berdua selalu menceritakan tentang diri kami. Kami berdua saling terbuka dan blak-blakan. Hinata tahu semua tentang diriku, termasuk bahwa dulu aku pernah menyukai Sakura-chan, teman masa kecilku.

"Kenapa Hime? Kau mendadak diam."

"A-ahh tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun. Aku baik-baik saja jadi kita tidak perlu ke rumah sakit. Aku akan minum obat yang kemarin Naruto-kun beli."

Hinata berjalan kembali ke ranjang kemudian duduk di bagian tepi. Aku menyusulnya, memposisikan diri di hadapannya lalu berjongkok. Kugenggam tangan mungil wanita yang sangat kucintai itu dengan lembut. Kutatap mata bulannya yang selalu membuatku tergila-gila.

"Hime..." bisikku lembut.

Hinata balas menatapku membuat manik-manik kami bersirobok.

"Kau tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Ini sudah seminggu keadaanmu seperti ini. Aku khawatir, Hime. Jadi, kumohon... Kita periksakan ke rumah sakit ya?"

Hinata terdiam, sepertinya dia masih ragu. Tapi mataku bisa melihat dengan jelas ada sirat kecemburuan di wajahnya. Aku berusaha menahan seringaian agar tidak keluar.

"Kita bisa cari dokter lain selain Sakura-chan, kalau kau mau."

Mata _amethyst_ itu terbelalak lebar, pipinya merona merah. Dan aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak menyerangnya. Ini bukan saatnya.

"A-aku ti-"

"Aku tahu kau cemburu, Hime. Jangan menyangkal lagi!"

Dan lepaslah ikatan otot yang menahan sudut bibirku membuatku menyeringai. Hinata yang menyadari itu langsung menggembungkan pipinya yang sudah memerah.

Sialan!

Kau benar-benar mengujiku, Hinata!

"Jangan bertingkah seperti itu, sayang! Kau membuatku nyaris hilang kendali."

Detik itu pula wajah mantan polisi wanita itu semakin pekat. Didorongnya bahuku dengan keras dan segera menaiki ranjang. Aku tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

Perlahan aku menaiki ranjang dan merebahkan tubuhku di sampingnya. Memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau tahu? Kau wanita kedua yang berhasil mencuri hatiku, Hime."

Kurasakan bahunya menegang. Aku tersenyum geli. Kuusap bahunya dengan gerakan pelan.

"Karena yang pertama tentu saja Kaa-chan."

Kini bahunya mulai melemas. Hinata berbalik menghadapku, menatapku tepat di manik safirku.

"Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk. Kudekatkan wajahku padanya. Perlahan kucium ujung hidungnya mungil.

" _I've told you that Sakura-chan was only a crush, haven't I?_ "

Hinata mengangguk.

Aku memeluknya erat, membelai rambutnya yang halus.

"Jadi, nanti kita ke rumah sakit ya?"

"Ha-hai, anata."

.

.

.

 **Hinata's POV**

Menangis...

Aku menangis sendirian...

Aku tidak tahu kenapa air mataku tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Suara isakan tangis berusaha kuredam dengan sapu tangan yang kubawa.

Bukan tangis sedih melainkan tangis bahagia. Baru saja aku keluar dari ruang periksa di rumah sakit ini. Ucapan Sakura-san tadi membuatku melotot tidak percaya.

.

" _Selamat Hinata-chan. Kau akan menjadi seorang Ibu."_

.

Aku akan menjadi seorang Ibu?

Sungguh aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Sepertinya baru kemarin aku lulus dari pendidikan kepolisian. Sepertinya baru kemarin kami menikah (ya memang sih). Masih teringat saat-saat diriku mengucap janji di depan altar.

.

" _Saya, Hyuuga Hinata memilih engkau Namikaze Naruto menjadi suami saya. Saya berjanji untuk setia kepadamu dalam untung dan malang di waktu sehat dan sakit. Saya mau mencintai dan menghormati engkau seumur hidup sampai maut memisahkan kita."_

.

Ternyata waktu berlalu begitu cepat tanpa pernah kita sadari.

Aku mengusap air mata yang sudah membuat wajahku sembap. Kubuka keran wastafel dan mengambil air untuk membasuhnya. Aku tersenyum menatap bayangan di cermin. Lalu kuusapkan tangan kananku pada perutku yang masih rata.

' _Kau akan menjadi seorang Ibu, Hinata.'_

Aku benar-benar bahagia.

Kulangkahkan kaki keluar kamar mandi. Aku berjalan meninggalkan rumah sakit menuju halte terdekat.

Apa? Apa ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?

Oh, Naruto-kun?

Dia tidak jadi mengantarku ke rumah sakit karena pagi tadi mendapat panggilan mendadak dari Komandannya. Jadilah aku pergi sendiri ke rumah sakit. Awalnya dia akan meminta Konohamaru-kun, adik angkatnya, untuk mengantarku. Tetapi aku menolak, aku tidak ingin merepotkan. Lagipula rumah sakit ini masih bisa dijangkau hanya dengan satu kali naik angkutan umum.

Hihihi...

Kalau mengingat wajah khawatirnya tadi pagi aku jadi ingin tertawa. Naruto-kun yang seorang tentara berpangkat Letnan Satu bisa berpose imut seperti itu. Rasanya ingin sekali aku memfotonya dan menjadikan foto itu sebagai _blackmail_. Hahahaha... Tentu tidak! Aku tidak akan sejahat itu pada suamiku.

Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana reaksinya nanti ya? Saat dia tahu bahwa aku hamil?

Aku tersenyum dan kembali mengelus perutku.

' _Ayo sayang, kita beritahu Ayah.'_

.

.

.

 **Naruto's POV**

Motor _sport_ yang kukendarai segera kutepikan dan kumasukkan halaman rumah. Sepertinya Hinata sudah pulang dari rumah sakit.

Ah, aku jadi menyesal tidak bisa mengantarnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku seorang tentara, tidak mungkin melawan perintah atasan. Aku prajurit negara, separuh diriku adalah mutlak milik negara. Tidak bisa ditawar lagi.

Aku meringis mengingat ekspresi Hinata tadi pagi. Wanita cantik itu begitu tulus tersenyum meyakinkanku bahwa dia bisa pergi sendiri ke rumah sakit. Aku bangga dengannya, aku bangga dengan isteriku. Sudah sepatutnya isteri seorang prajurit menerima apapun keadaan suaminya dan bersedia dimadu dengan tugas negara.

Termasuk jika suami mendapat tugas mendadak untuk menjaga daerah konflik.

Aku menelan ludah.

"Naruto-kun?"

Suara lembut itu menyadarkanku bahwa ternyata aku sudah berada di ambang pintu rumah.

Aku tersenyum menatapnya. Hinata terlihat begitu bersinar. Dia terlihat bahagia.

Tunggu! Bahagia?

Apakah sakitnya sudah sembuh?

"Hime, bagaimana hasil pemeriksaan tadi?"

Kulihat wajah seputih porselen itu merona, bibir mungilnya tersenyum kecil. Dia menggandeng tanganku dan mengajakku duduk di sofa.

"Jadi?"

"A-aku tidak sakit, Naruto-kun."

Dahiku berkerut menandakan keheranan. Tapi aku menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya karena ku tahu Hinata pasti akan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"A-aku..."

Tersenyum.

"Aku... Ha-hamil."

 _ **JEDARRRR!**_

Suara petir imaginer itu menusuk telingaku. Aku membelalakkan mata biruku dengan mulut menganga lebar. A-Apa yang dia katakan?

"Ka-Kau... Ha- mil?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman yang entah mengapa terlihat lebih manis dari biasanya.

Aku merasakan jantungku berdegup kencang, sekujur tubuhku panas dan dingin secara bersamaan. Untung saja aku sedang dalam posisi duduk, kalau berdiri sudah bisa dipastikan aku akan jatuh karena lututku yang melemas.

"Hi-Hinata..." suaraku bergetar.

"Be-benarkah?"

Lagi dan lagi Hinata mengangguk. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Iya, Naruto-kun. Aku akan menjadi seorang Ibu dan kau akan menjadi seorang Ayah."

Aku tertegun.

"A-Ayah?"

"Uhm..."

"A-aku?"

"Iya, Anata."

"A-aku akan menjadi a-ayah?"

Hinata kembali mengangguk.

Kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat menjalari pipiku terus ke bibirku hingga aku merasakan asin.

Ya, itu air mataku.

Dengan gerakan cepat kupeluk tubuh mungil isteriku, menenggelamkan wajahku ke bahunya. Aku menangis di pelukannya.

Mungkin tangisanku menjadi semacam _trigger_ baginya karena tidak lama kemudian Hinata ikut menangis. Kami menangis bersama menikmati kebahagiaan.

"Arigato... Arigato Hinata... Arigato selalu memberiku kebahagiaan."

Kurasakan kepalanya bergerak mengangguk.

Hari ini aku dan Hinata benar-benar merasa bahagia.

Dan aku tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan ini dengan mengatakan bahwa bulan depan aku harus berangkat bertugas ke Ame.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yosh! Selesai juga persembahan fic dari saya untuk event #NaruHinaWeddingCelebration. Jangan lupa teman-teman yang punya akun fb untuk mampir ya. Di sana kita bisa menuangkan ide dan karya kita terkait NH Wedding ^^**

 _ **Last but not least**_ **, RnR please. Arigato.**


End file.
